


Every Rose has its Thorn

by BJWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 18:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6251293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BJWinchester/pseuds/BJWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are Bobby singers only child. The news of his death has hit you hard and you find yourself at your dad's old  hunting cabin with the Winchesters. Will they let you help take down the monster that killed your dad or will they insist you stay behind?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Rose has its Thorn

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to decide if I should add to this . Let me know what you think. Thanks

You find your self heading for your dad's secret Cabin. You are driving well beyond the speed limit. Your eyes are red from crying for the last two days and you body like your truck is running on fumes. Your mind flashes back to that dreadful call.  
It had been Two in the morning and a restless night. When your cell buzzed you answered it immediately.  
"(Y/n)? It's Sam" you could tell by his tone it wasn't good news.  
"What's wrong?" You ask not really wanting to know.  
"(Y/n) it's Bobby." He says. Your heart drops. God no... You think.  
"What happened? Is he OK?" You ask  
"(Y/n) he's gone." He tells you. NO! Daddy. Your mind races to find the last time you had talked to him. My God had it really been over a month?  
"(Y/n/n) are you there?...... No I can hear he breathing." Sam says talking to someone other than you.  
"(Y/n/n)?" Sam's caring voice seemed to magically turn to Dean's demanding voice.  
"(Y/n) (y/MN) Singer answer me! "  
" yeah I'm here. Dean how......" Your voice fades as you refuse to ask the full question weighing on your mind.  
" He was shot in the head." He tells you as if he were doing nothing more than telling you the weather.  
What? You think all the things he fights and a piece of metal kills him, that can't be.  
"(Y/n) Sam and I are at Bobby's cabin we found some things we thought you'd like to have. Tell us where you are well bring them to you." He says.  
" No I'll come there. If I leave now I can be there in a couple of days." You insists.  
" Are you sure you should drive? Maybe Troy should bring you." He says.  
" we broke up."  
" Good I never did like him." He replies not skipping a beat.  
" Dean I'm leaving now I'll be there by Friday." You say then hang up with out even saying good bye.  
Two days later you pull onto the deserted winding road that leads to your dad's cabin. You had stopped for gas and managed to call Dean who filled you in about the rest of that night and the Leviathans. Now your emotions were all over the place, once minute anger filled you than sadness and guilt. The sooner you got there the sooner you could make peace.  
Or so you thought. As you pulled in front of the run down shack your heart sank again. You tried to check the tears before they spilled again but the Sam Winchester stepped out the door to greet you. He opened your door for you and you practically fall into his waiting arms. The two of you say nothing just stand there hugging each other as if it would make it all go away.  
"My turn." Sam steps aside wiping away his tears.  
"Hey Dean." You say  
"Hey your self." He says pullng you into a hug. Suddenly your knees buckle and he gripts you tighter to keep you from falling.  
" I'm OK." You mumble but exhaustion over takes you and Dean scoops you up. The last thing you remember is him craddling you as he took you inside.  
Dreams inturpted your sleep. First it was a beautiful memory of you and your dad fishing at Lake Tahoe then suddenly the Lake turns to quick sand. You look for your dad as panic sets in. Finally you see him but there is no way you can reach him. He is waving at you happily as if he has no idea what is happening. Suddenly his starts to sink. "Daddy!" You yell  
" It's going to be ok." He calls out calmly. Then he is gone.  
You sit up drenched in sweat.  
"Hey your awake."' Sam says from the small table behind you.  
" How long have I been out?" You asked.  
" A little over 16hrs" he tells you as you cross the floor to him.  
" Where's Dean?" You ask  
" I don't know. Anymore he don't tell me shit." He replies.  
"I'm sorry." You say Sam shugs  
"I think he just needs time." Before you can reply the door opens and in walks Sheriff Jody Mills.  
" I bring presents." She says carrying a box.  
" Oh hi (y/n) The boys said you were coming." She says with a half smile.  
"Hi" you reply in a not so friendly tone. You know that she and your dad had put their differences behind them but you just can't seem to forget how they use to be.  
Sensing the tension between the two of you he gets up and takes the box from her.  
"What's all this?" He asks.  
" I took the liberty to go through some of Bobby's things thought maybe you guys would want them."  
"You shouldn't have." You say  
" I don't mind I wanted to help." She says smiling.  
" No I mean you shouldn't have! He was my father! I didn't ask you to go pokeing around in his stuff!" You snap.  
Dean walked in staring " what's going on?" He asked.  
" Nothing." You say crossing your arms. Dean looks as if he was going to argue but decides not to.  
" I think I know where Dick is." He says.  
"Sweet when do we leave?" You ask.  
" We? Sorry babe your not coming."  
"Why?" You ask annoyed.  
" Because I can't find this son of a Bitch and worry about something happing to you. You'll just be a distraction. Besides Sam and I have this under control." He says  
" The same way you had it under control when you got my father killed?!" You hiss.  
Un known to all of you Bobby may have been dead but not gone.  
" Damn it girl don't go blaming them for my getting in the way." He says.  
"(Yn) They fill bad enough, it wasn't their fault" Jody says.  
"You shut up. This is none of your damn business! Why are you even here?" You growl.  
" Girl you better watch your tone!" Bobby snaps.  
" There hurting just as bad as you. We all are." Jody says remaing calm. You laugh.  
" Dont give me that! He was MY father. I didn't even get to tell him good bye. Or how much I loved him.The least you can let me do is let me help bring down the monster who took him from me." You say.  
" Baby girl Iknow You loved me. I just wished i had told you how proud I was of you." Bobby says standing next to you. The room stands quiet for a moment.  
Jody shifted around awkwardly as Sam finally speaks up  
"Dean maybe.." He starts.  
" No." Dean says matter of fact like.  
" Fine. I gotta get used to being alone any way." You scoff as you grab your duffel bag head out the door.  
" Balls! Go after her already, you damn idjit!" Bobby says. As if he heard him Dean cussed under his breath and hurries after you.  
(Y/nn) wait" Dean says catching up to you. He grabs you by the waist and turns you around.  
" What? "'  
" you never alone you know that." He tells you.  
"Really? Troy dumps me for some tramp down in New Orleans, My father's dead and my only two friends in the world are kicking me to the curb." You say sadly.  
"First you arenso better off with out that asswhole Troy, and if I ever lay eyes on him again I'm gonna kill him. Second I'm not kicking you to the curb I just don't want anything to happen to you." He says looing deeply into your eyes.  
"Dean something could happen whether I am with you or not. If it did ID rather it be with you than alone." You beg.  
" fine you can come.. But you have to do everything I say understood." He says you toss your arms around his neck and hug him.  
"Dean Winchester I love you." You say. "  
"I know." He replies. As you pull away before you can even stop your self you press your lips to his,and seeing as how he returns the kiss you asume the feeling was mutual. When you finally separate you feel your self start to blush.  
"Sorry I don't know what came over me." You tell him shyly.  
" Well if I had known I was going to get that kind of response I would have said yes right away." He tells you.  
"Actually I have been wanting to do that for quite some time" you admit.  
"Really? Well this is going to be one heck of a road trip." He says pulling you in for another kiss.


End file.
